Etrange Attirance
by HermioneWeasley7
Summary: Michael et Liz sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais que penserons Maria et Max ?


C'était un soir au Crashdown. Liz, Max, Kyle, Isa, et Maria rigolaient en se rappelant des souvenirs du passé. Michael faisait la vaisselle et Maria l'aidait à ranger.   
- Michael, tu as encore eu des notes piteuses en biologie.  
- Je sais mais de toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
- J'ai une dit ! s'exclama la jeune fille folle de joie. Demande à Liz de te faire du soutien ?  
- Oh non toute façon je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
- Allez, s'il te plait ça me ferait tellement plaisir !  
- Bon d'accord mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.  
- Merci merci ! sauta de joie Maria en l'embrassant.  
Plus tard, tout le monde partit. Michael, ne voulant pas annoncer à tout le monde qu'il avait besoin d'aide, attendit leur départ pour parler à Liz.  
- Liz…  
- Oui ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Je peux… te parler ?  
- Bien-sûr !, répondit-elle toujours étonnée.  
- Heu… Maria m'a dit que tu pourrais me donner des cours… de soutien…  
- Toi ? des cours de soutien ? rigola la jeune fille.  
Michael mit ses mains sur son visage et avait l'air très gêné.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je n'ai pas envie de réussir dans la vie ! s'énerva-t-il.  
Liz se sentit tout à coup gêné. Elle enlevit son tablier et s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Michael… je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu es très doué… C'est simplement que tu ne veux pas faire d'effort c'est tout !   
Elle serra sa main. Michael eut une étrange sensation qui dura quelques secondes. Il la remercia et la serra dans ses bras.  
- Liz… je ne te l'ai pas beaucoup montré mais… tu es une très bonne amie, je tiens à toi. Avoua-t-il  
- Je le sais, répondit-elle.  
- Bon alors à demain, sourit-il. Et bonne nuit.  
- Oui bonne nuit, sourit-elle à son tour.  
Il sortit du Crashdown. Liz monta dans sa chambre, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Quand elle pensait que Michael Guerin, lui même, lui avait demandé de l'aide en biologie et s'était effondré dans ses bras ! Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir de tout raconter à Maria. Mais en y repensant, elle décida d'oublier cette nuit et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait à présent que sous sa carapace se cachait une âme sensible…   
  
  
Le lendemain matin, il était 9h environ, quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle sourit, toujours dans son lit, pensant que c'était Max. Elle poussa un ho de stupéfaction en apercevant Michael, moqueur. Elle l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une robe de chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre au jeune homme.  
  
- Michael.. attends ici deux secondes ! je vais m'habiller ! bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.   
Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains et Michael, observa la chambre de la jeune fille de fonds en combles en chantonnant. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit en se coiffant.   
- Désolée, sortit-elle, je… t'avais oublié !  
- Ca m'arrive souvent, esquissa-t-il.  
- Bon, à vrai dire, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, de quoi as-tu besoin ?  
- Ben c'est que je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cahier depuis le début de l'année ! plaisanta-t-il.  
- Ok…   
- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose… Liz Parker, si je fais ces cours avec toi c'est parce que Maria me l'a demandé.  
- Oh, je comprends… dit Liz en baissant la tête. Elle avait l'air contrariée.   
- Liz…  
- Je pensais que tu… avait besoin de mon aide pour une fois !  
Il lui toucha le visage et essuya une larme en se penchant vers elle.  
- Non, Michael, se réveilla-t-elle  
- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, je ne supportes pas de voir une femme pleurer. Je devrais partir.  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en rougissant.  
Il sortit par la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le rappela. Il rentra dans la pièce et ils se regardèrent longuement.   
- Tu as oublié…  
Michael lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, toujours en s'embrassant.   
- Ta veste…  
Soudain, Liz écarquilla ses yeux.   
- Maria ! je devais la rejoindre au centre commercial ! hurla-t-elle en repoussant le jeune homme violemment.  
- Mais… gémissa-t-il  
- Michael ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Maria - je suis désolée pour le coup- tu sais très bien que Max et moi c'est fini mais… elle t'aime !  
- Oui mais… je ne sais pas ! Je crois que c'est toi que j'aime… Et puis Maria n'arrête pas de sortir en ce moment avec ce…  
- Michael ! interrompit L.  
- Oui tu as raison, nous devrions en rester là, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.  
- Un…  
- Dernier  
- Baiser…, dirent-ils à tour de rôle avant de s'embrasser passionnément.   
Michael passa sa main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille, mais elle l'en empêcha.  
- Michael, même si il devait se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous… je dois y aller ! Et je ne veux pas faire de mal à…  
- D'accord, lança-t-il, furieux. Mais ne m'utilise plus comme substitut de Max, parce que je ne suis pas lui et je n'accepterais plus tes gamineries !  
Liz sentit ses mots comme une lame entrer dans son cœur, et elle le regarda, ahurie, en pensant qu'il avait sûrement raison. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, fortement.  
- Liz ouvre, dépêches-toi, petite paresseuse  
" oh mon Dieu, pensa Liz, c'est Maria ! "  
- Liz ! S'il te plait, on a rendez-vous dépêches-toi !  
- Oui oui j'arrives ! répondit la jeune fille, se recoiffant. Ses étreintes avec Michael l'avait toute déboussolée. Elle ouvrit la porte à son amie. La considérerait-elle toujours telle quelle si elle lui avouait se qu'elle faisait il y a 5 minutes avec son petit copain ? Mais il était tellement séduisant… et charmeur !  
" Liz… pensa-t-elle, reprends toi ! C'est de Michael que tu parles ! C'est un rebelle pantouflard ( :)) ) cynique… séduisant, attendrissant… "  
Elle ouvrit la porte à Maria et s'excusa…  
- Désolée…  
- Eh ! l'interrompit Maria. Tu sens…Michael ! Que faisais-tu avec Michael ? Réponds !  
- Je…  
- Michael où es-tu sors de ta cachette ! répliqua la jeune fille en entrant dans la chambre et le cherchant de partout.   
- Liz, s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le lit défait, tu ne pourrais pas me…  
- Ecoutes Maria ! commença à inventer Liz. Michael est venu ce matin et il m'a surprise en train de dormir. On voulait te faire une surprise… il est venu prendre un cours de biologie !  
- Vrai ? se lamenta Maria. Elle aperçut un livre de biologie sur le lit de Liz.  
" Ouf pensa Liz ".  
- Oui je te le jures !  
- Oh c'est tellement mignon !  
- Oui…  
- En fait Liz, si je suis venue te voir c'est pas pour notre rendez-vous, mais pour t'avouer quelque chose, avoua M en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie.  
- J'écoutes, pinça Liz.  
- Tu te rappelles de Billy ? Notre ami d'enfance ?  
- Quoi ? Il est revenu ?  
- Oui… et nous nous sommes embrassés hier soir…  
- Quoi ! Maria ! hurla L en ayant un pincement au cœur pour Michael.   
- Eh… je crois que c'est lui que j'aime, et non Michael.  
- Maria… pleura L. Michael t'aime vraiment tu sais…  
- Oui mais après tout il m'a rejette tellement de fois !  
Liz pensa que de cette manière elle pourrait revoir Michael sans craintes…  
- Oui, tu as raison, sourit-elle, et puis tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie !  
- Et Billy… m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui…  
- Mais c'est super, je suis contente pour toi ! Quand… vas-tu annoncer la nouvelle à Michael ? s'impatienta L  
- Je lui dirais ce soir, dit M en baissant la tête.  
  
  
Le soir, chez Liz. Celle-ci était en chemise de nuit et lisait un livre. On toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle se précipita, mais c'était Max.  
- Ah… Max ! comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, Liz Parker…  
- Bien  
- Je suis venue te prévenir que je m'en vais avec Isa toute la semaine (c'était le début des vacances de Noël) alors si tu as besoin de moi tu as mon numéro de portable…  
- Très bien, merci.  
- D'accord, au revoir Liz Parker et… joyeux noël !  
- Oui joyeux noël Max Evans.   
Elle referma la fenêtra. Elle était triste car elle pensait que Michael allait venir. Une heure plus tard, on toqua une nouvelle fois à sa fenêtre.   
- Max ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
- Non, je viens récupérer ma veste, lança froidement Michael.  
- Mich.. non ! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Max…  
- Est juste passé te dire bonne nuit ?  
- Est venu me dire au revoir, il part pour les vacances ! répondit sauvagement Liz.  
- Ah… Liz, commença-t-il à pleurer  
- Michael ?   
- C'est Maria… elle est venue me dire que…  
- On se les gèle Michael, entre.   
- Merci… elle part avec Billy, elle va habiter chez lui.  
- Quoi ? elle quitte Roswell ?  
- Non, mais le pire c'est que quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait, je… je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi que j'aime, Parker.  
- Michael… souris Liz, en l'embrassant.  
- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il.  
- Laisse-moi te réchauffer, souffla-t-elle en le balançant sur son lit et en l'embrassant longuement.   
Il se réveilla pendant la nuit, il était tombé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre et prenait toute la place du lit. Il la prit dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Et il s'endormit en lui caressant les cheveux. Le lendemain matin, Liz ne voulait pas sortir du lit, heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là… elle embrassa son amant qui dormait, il ressemblait à un bébé.   
- Michael Guerin, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, répondit-il, dans son sommeil.   
Elle esquissa un sourire et se rendormit dans les bras de son amour, en regardant tomber la neige par la fenêtre. 


End file.
